Song Writing
by ShizukaPamela
Summary: There is a music competition taking place in Fairy Tail. Who will Join? What will the outcome be? Join Fairy Tail's muscial adventure to find out! Not really a pairing story. I hope you enjoy it!


AN: This is my second fan fiction and it doesn't really contain any ships because I thought that I wouldn't really be able to put it in this story. I hope you like it and enjoy!

The guild was its usual boisterous self with chairs, tables and magic flying about on one side but the other with the peaceful (I say peaceful but it really isn't) people talking or getting ready to go on missions.

Mirajane and Lisanna stood by the mission board with a large poster, trying to attach it to the board while a crowd were slowly making their way around the two siblings. There was a murmur from the shock of what was on the poster. It wasn't a mission, advertisement or anything like that. It was a competition.

A music competition…

The brawl suddenly stopped as everyone stared at the poster in wonder. Why would there be a request like this in the guild? Why a music competition? Who came up with it?

Why was it in a guild like Fairy Tail?

"Listen up brats!" Master Makarov yelled, making the entire murmur stop. "There is a music competition taking place in 2 weeks time so if you want to participate, the signing up paper is on the mission board.

The rules to participate are, you must be sing or in a group of 3, you have to come up with your own lyrics, you have to sing once you write your name on the poster, you CANNOT rub it off and you NOT allowed to cheat in anyway. Is that understood?" The guild roared in reply before a question was yelled from across the room. "Who came up with this stupid thing? We want something to do with fights!"

It was Nastu.

Mirajane slowly turned around to face Natsu before smiling creepily and saying "I did," causing Natsu to flinch and suddenly become happy and excited although he wasn't. The guild laughed and started to think of all the people who might participate and how good they might be.

There was one particular person looking at the poster with starry eyes.

It was Erza Scarlet.

"Oh no... She's getting ideas," said Lucy with a bored tone but an almost worried look on her face.

"Don't worry! It might not include you!" exclaimed Happy while floating beside a dreadful looking Lucy due to Natsu being the idiot he is. "It always includes me..." said Lucy with a now very worried expression on her face.

Lucy looked with terror as Erza got ready to say something, probably concerning the competition.

The said woman was now fully facing Lucy with an unreadable expression. "We are joining, we have to. It is time to show how good we are in not only fighting, but singing."

"No we don't, let's just stick to fighting, what are we going show. We aren't even good at singing," exclaimed Lucy while grabbing Happy and stroking him vigorously. That is what she usually does when she is lying.

"Oh hohoho, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Don't think we didn't hear you singing in the shower last night with your stunning voice," said Erza with a smug look on her face.

"Aye!" Yelled Happy while trying to escape Lucy's death grip.

"Oh that was nothing, I sounded horrible. Agree with me Happy!?" She said with a forceful tone while shaking him frantically.

"What were you singing anyway. I didn't recognize it. Was it your own song because that will work for the music competition," said Erza while tapping her chin and looking up.

Natsu and Gray came hurtling towards the duo and the exceed with incredible speed before crashing directly into Erza. Her expression quickly turned from thought to anger as she slowly turned towards the two, now shaking from fear, teenagers.

The entire guild was now facing their way, anticipating what Erza was going to do. Before Erza could harm the two not so innocent teens, Lucy tried to divert her attention by saying, "Erza! What was that you were saying about the competition and everything? Please continue, I was very interested in what you were going to say!"

"Ah yes continuing what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," glares at Natsu and Gray "I think the entire team should enter! We can sing individually or together. That includes you too Happy," Erza finished while looking at Happy sternly.

While Team Natsu were too busy to realize anything taking place around them, Gajeel was busy putting his name down on the poster as well as Juvia and Levy.

Juvia looked away from her conversation with Levy and PantherLily to see Gajeel writing on more than one name. She questioned it and excused herself from the conversation.

As she made her way towards Gajeel, her best friend, she could make out the names Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden in scruffy writing. She stared in shock before it she started to realiuze that what Gajeel was writing their names for was the music competition.

...

"Gajeel-kun!"

The guild stopped and stared to see why Juvia was shouting, especially towards Gajeel seeing as they are best friends.#

"What?" Gajeel questioned, turning to face his friend who looked like she was in distress.

"Why is Gajeel-kun writing Levy and Juvia's names? Who gave Gajeel-kun this stupid, stupid idea? Neither of us can sing-" Her rant came to a stop before she could spit out curse words she only says in private or around Gajeel.

"Writing your names down," replied Gajeel stupidly. The guild became curious as to why Gajeel would write not only his name (which was expected) but also Juvia and Levy.

Pantherlily and Levy made their way to the now on the verge of fainting down Juvia. Levy looked at Gajeel with a stern gaze while Gajeel was looking at the two woman with a confused expression.

"Let's not make a fuss and talk about it outside. O.K Gajeel?" Levy said while trying to drag Juvia out of the guild.

Gajeel followed, not wanting to make Levy angry (you don't want to see her angry) while thinking about what he done wrong.

Once the three reached the park, they sat down on a bench. Juvia had finally calmed down but was still angry at Gajeel and what he had done.

"Why am I here?" asked Gajeel in a ruff voice while watching Juvia's face turn from her usual pale complexion to a surprisingly bright red.

"Why are you her? Why are you here?! Is that the only question that came up on Gajeel-kun's mind? Juvia sure as hell does not want to participate in the competition! Why on earthland would you write her name? Ga-"

What Juvia means is that we do not accept, however seeing as Master Makarov said we are not allowed to erase our names, we will participate."

Juvia was cut off by Levy speaking for her (saying the complete opposite she wanted to say).

"Let's just return to the guild. I would like to have some kiwi juice if you don't mind," Pantherlily said while flying back towards the guild. Gajeel followed while grumbling about his ears, Levy followed while gushing about a book she just saw at the library and Juvia hust sat at the bench wailing.

Back at the guild, Erza made her way towards the poster before seeing Gajeel, Levy and Juvia's names written on it. She was reluctantly followed by Lucy but happily followed by Gray and Natsu seeing as the wanted to have a contest to see who would win.

"Who would've thought Levy and Juvia would join," Erza pondered before Lucy answered, "Well considering they are friends with Gajeel, he probably wrote their name and their handwriting is way neater than that."

"Let's just sign up shall we?" Erza said while writing the entire teams names down. "There is nothing we can do to change her mind now right?"

"Aye!"

The competition came quicker than everyone thought and soon enough, it was a week before the big day. Makarov sat patiently in his office waiting for the arrival of the magic music band who were going to be performing for everyone.

There was a knock on his office door before he beckoned (because the master always does that) them in. He saw the band standing at his office door with a worried look in their eyes. He told them to enter before asking what was wrong.

"Oh dear, I knew he would notice," one of the musicians said before explaining what was wrong.

"Our pianist is gravely sick and cannot come to the competition to play. I am very sorry Makarov-san. However we don't have a replacement because they are all booked."

"Hmmm. Don't worry now, I have a perfect piano player for you right here in the guild. I will call them up now!"

While the musicians were in the office, Juvia was sitting next to Gajeel and Levy, helping them write the piano chords for their songs.

"Juvia, can you please come up to the office," Master Makarov's voice was heard from the third floor. Levy and Gajeel started to question why Juvai would go up to the office but Juvia's mind was going into overdrive.

"_What has Juvia done wrong? Has she failed a mission? Done too much damage? ..."_

These were Juvia's thoughts while she walked up the stairs towards the office with everyones eyes on her. She slowly knocked on the door three times before the Master called out for her to enter.

"Yes Master?" Were Juvia's first words upon entering the office. She realized that the music band where also in there, looking at her with complete interest.

"I have heard you can play the piano?"

"Yes Juvia can..."

"So would you mind playing for the competitors because the music bands pianist is sick and they do not have backup."

"Juvia would be delighted to play with them!" Answered Juvia, surprised she would be asked such a question.

Soon the musicians where dragging Juvia out of the office and also out of the guild.

The guild looked over to the Master with suspicion because he was currently sitting at the bar with a massive smile on his face.

The big day came and everyone was helping prepare the stage, it was almost like a festival.

Team Natsu were at their own table going over each other's songs.

"This is actually a nice song Natsu, Gray. And of course Happy's one is going to be about fish. Erza, what's your song about?" Lucy questioned and complimented.

"My song is a surprise..." replied Erza with a smug look on her face.

"Hear that Icepants, Lucy said my song is good!"

"She also said mine is good, Flamebrain!"

The argument was about to escalate before Erza yelled at them for almost ruining an amazing day and opportunity.

Behind the stage curtains, the music band where getting ready with a frantic Juvai walking around the space available without bumping in to any instruments.

She was humming the tune of not only her song but also Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and herself.

They all started to come backstage because their performances where going to start. (Max was presenting)

Juvia decided to completely ignore everyone else seeing as they thought Juvia was participating like them.

"And now for the musical band who will be playing for us!" Max was heard. It was a queue for Juvia to sit down behind the piano. Her navy blue silk dress tumbled behind her as she sat down with a now brave expression on her face.

"WHAT?!"

Team Natsu + Levy and Gajeel yelled when they saw what Juvia done.

"I never knew Juvia would play the piano for us!"

"JUVIA NEVER TOLD ME!"

"Juvia-san sure is brave"

The curtains went up and the band waved. The performer's reaction was similar to the guilds.

After the musicians explained what was happening with the pianist, everyone cheered for Juvia.

"And now for our first performer, Natsu Dragneel!"

"This song is called Kizuna Darou and I hope you enjoy it," yelled Natsu over the crowds cheering.

The music started.

"_I just got to get it on !__  
I just got to get it on !_

_Gyakkyou no arashi__  
Ganjou na kabe mo__  
Buchikowasu sa__  
Datte mamoru mono ga aru jan___

_Zettai ni itsumo__  
Genkai o koe te__  
Kirinukeru sa__  
Motto eien ga aru_

_Hitori de nigetakunai__  
Minna issho ni itai__  
Kodoku o kono nde mo__  
Tae rare yashinai___

_Get it namida no kazu dake ganbatte__  
Gamusha ranara yareru no sa__  
Get it nakama no ta menara yari kitte__  
Mou GIRUDO wa tachi kirenai__  
Kizuna daro!___

_Doko ni ite mo__  
Dou natte ite mo__  
Kokoro dake wa__  
Zutto onaji basho ni aru jan___

_Kanteki yori__  
Daiji na no wa__  
Shinji ae te__  
Chanto mukiaeru koto___

_Jibun ni maketakunai__  
Minna te kachinuki tai__  
Tatoe kizu tsuite mo__  
Owari nanka ja nai___

_Get it yuuki no mahou te ganbatte__  
Garakuta demo yareru no sa__  
Get it nakama no tame nara harikitte__  
Mou GIRUDO wa tsuyoku atsui__  
Kizuna daro!_

_Get it namida no kazu dake ganbatte__  
Gamushara nara yareru no sa__  
Get it nakama no tame nara yari kitte__  
Mou GIRUDO wa tachikire nai__  
Get it yuuki no mahou de ganbatte__  
Garakuta demo yareru no sa__  
Get it nakama no tame nara hari kitte__  
Mou GIRUDO wa tsuyoku atsui__  
Kizuna daro!"_

The song was over before everyone knew, they were all enjoying the song before it ended.

The cheering started and it never seemed to stop.

Juvia was on the lucky side seeing as Natsu's song had little piano playing n it and if it did, it was simple.

Natsu waved before taking off to backstage to see everyone in complete shock of what he just done.

"What?" He questioned before they all completely fell on the floor.

"And now for our next performer, Gray Fullbuster!"

Squeals were heard from the crowd and while Gray was walking past Juvia to see her reaction but it was the complete opposite of what he expected. He was expecting to see heart eyes and her almost falling off her chair but she had a genuine smile on her face. If this is how the piano makes her feel then he wants her to feel it every time.

"_She just looks so peaceful and pretty... WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT?!" _

The music started, diverting Gray's attention from Juvia.

"The song is called Frozen Soul," Gray said with a bored tone while getting the beat of the song. The squeals didn't stop making him frustrated.

"_Tsumetai kaze wo mune wo kiru  
Tojikometa mama no omoi ga yuragu  
Kotoba wa moroga no nai kusa  
Tari wo maikonde jibun ni sasaru_

_Dareka no tame ni usei ni nareru  
Kotae kudai wa nai wa kenjanai  
Nanoni doushite tsuyosa wa itsumo  
Yowasa made suribu kidashi ni suru_

_Korori no soul de unmei wo kudake  
Shiritai mirai wa jibun de kimi hiraku  
Namida mo korasete kizu mo damanaseru  
Kono kuro Shield ga kokoro ni tada aru kara_

_Ikutsumo tsumi yageru yori mo  
Dekiru koto no ima hajimerebai  
Muchada yo wakatteru koto ni  
Dakede miru kachi ga arun janai ka_

_Dareka no chikara aderishi nagara  
Nigebashou bakari sagashite ite mo  
Nanimo kamawanai nanimo tsukamenai  
Tomani onaji soda wo miteiru_

_Korori no Soul de unmei wo kudake  
Danaetai yume wa jibun de ikiyoseru  
Kako nado dorasete daremo damanaseru  
Kono kuro Shield ga kokoro ni tada aru kara_

_Korori no Soul de unmei wo kudake  
Shiritai mirai wa jibun de kimi hiraku  
Namida mo korasete kizu mo damanaseru  
Kono kuro Shield ga kokoro ni tada aru kara "_

Right before the song ended, Gray looked to where Juvia was playing the piano._ "She is beautiful" _

And Gray didn't try to deny it that time.

As Gray made his way backstage, Juvia looked towards him before saying: "That was amazing Gray-sama!" with a huge smile plastered on her face.

He was complimented by everyone he passed before reaching Natsu.

"My song was better than yours," taunted Gray.

"No it wasn't, anyway people didn't cheer as much as they did for you as they did for me bastard" Natsu replied while bumping heads with Gray.

"Next up we have Titania, Erza Scarlet!"

Erza started to make her way to the stage before turning and giving Natsu and Gray a stern eye.

Juvia was starting to get worried because now Erza's song had a lot of difficult piano parts and it got harder after each performance.

The cheering started to get quieter before Erza yelled "This song is called Wings of Liberty!"

"I hope Jellal will hear this one day" Erza thought with a soft smile plastered on to her face.

The music began with a cymbal being hit.

"_AH hagane no mune wo tsuranuite__  
atsuku atsuku atsuku tagiru omoi  
AH hidari no ude no monshou wa__  
tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku asu wo ikinuku akashi_

_Aoku toutoi egao koboreru nakama to tomo ni ikou  
Kokoro no sora ni itsu mo jiyuu no hane hirogete_

_Sakamaku arashi no naka de yuubi na tsurugi matoi jikuu koete kirisaku  
Habatake seigi no tame ni inori wa yami wo sabaki kagayaku toki tataeru  
Hokori takaku tatakae! tatakae!_

_AH namida no hahen tsukisasaru__  
tooi tooi tooi kioku no kage  
AH shizunda tomo no manazashi ni__  
tsutau tsutau tsutau shizuku wa nageki no ame_

_Akaku hakanai yuugure wo oshimu hi ni mo tomo ni iyou  
Kokoro no sora ni itsu mo kiseki no hana sakasete_

_Hageshii kodoku wo nugui kowashita kokou no toride ari no mama dakishimeru  
Samayou inochi no sakebi seou ai no omosa wa onore no chikara ni naru  
Osore sutete tobikome! tobikome!_

_Kuroku furueru shiren koso yume no kate ni tachiagarou  
Kokoro no sora ni itsu mo yuuki no kaze okoshite_

_Mabushii hikari no naka de kawakanu hitomi korashi kyoudai na teki wo ute  
Tobitatsu nakama no tame ni negai wa sora ni kaeri aisuru mono wo sukuu  
Jiyuu no hi wo kachitore! kachitore!"_

The audience stood there in silence, trying to allow what they heard to sink in. This coming from the great Titania? Impossible. Slowly the clapping and cheering started before the entire guild was filled with it.

Juvia sat at the piano, clapping for Erza because the song and Erza's voice were amazing. She kept on hearing from Lucy that her voice was horrible but this was far from it.

As Erza made her way backstage Juvia gave a kind smile and planned on giving her a gift later (a huge strawberry cake, homemade). When Erza finally made her way backstage, everyone had fainted.

She just smiled.

"WAKE UP OR YOU'LL MISS YOUR TURN LUCY!"

With a start, everyone opened their eyes. Lucy jumped to her feet before fixing her blue and yellow dress she borrowed from the spirit world.

"Next we have the lovely Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Good luck Lucy!"

As she walked past Juvia, she gave her a thumbs up. Not only where the piano chords difficult but the song was also quite a fast pace so Juvia would have to concentrate.

"I called this song Open the Gate and I hope you enjoy!"

Juvia was ready to pou as much passion as she could into the song becasue it was important to Lucy.

The music began with a start before Lucy's wonderful voice joined the beautiful melody.

"_Hirake! Ashita no tobira__  
Mirai wa mada__  
Hateshinaku tooi kedo__  
Unmei no kagi wa kono te no naka ni...!___

_Kimerareteru__  
Reeru no ue__  
Hamidashite aruita__  
Fuan to kitai to iu__  
Ashiato nokoshite___

_Miageta sora__  
Shiroi kumo__  
Massugu nagareteru__  
"Jibun wo shinjiru koto"__  
Sore ga michishirube___

_Minna to atte__  
Tsuyoku nareta ki ga suru yo__  
Hitori ja kanawanai__  
Negai no kagayaki wo sagashi ni yukou___

_Tabi wa tsuzuiteyuku__  
Hitotsu hitotsu koenagara__  
Setsunai hodo mune ni himeta__  
Chikai wo dakishimete__  
Hirake! Yume no tobira__  
Mezasu basho he__  
Michibiiteku shirushi wa__  
Kibou wo terashita hikari wo hanatsu___

_Kanousei wo tsuka ni shite__  
Horudaa shiteru kara__  
Donna ni kurai yami mo__  
Tachimukai yukeru___

_Tsumazuitatte__  
Kao wo ageta sono saki ni__  
Minareta egaotachi__  
Sore dake de kokoro wa genki ni naru___

_Omoi wo kasanetara__  
Kowai mono wa nanimonai__  
Onaji kiseki wakachiatte__  
Tsunagaridasu kizuna__  
Hirake! Toki no tobira__  
Mugen no naka__  
Kakemeguru majikku de__  
Aratana sekai ga ugokidashiteru___

_Hoshi ga kirameku koro__  
Sotto tsuzuru sutoorii__  
Kanashimi ni mo imi ga aru to__  
Wakarihajimeteru kara__  
Hirake! Ashita no tobira__  
Mirai wa mada__  
Hateshinaku tooi kedo__  
Unmei no kagi wa kono te no naka ni...!"_

"_What a beautiful song,"_Juvia thought while ending the song.

...5...4...3...2...1...

People stood in wonder, was this amazing voice Lucy's?

Someone started clapping, slowly becoming the entire guild before everyone was cheering so loud, the Dragon Slayers had to cover their ears.

Lucy began to get teary eyed before shouting "I love you guys" and turning to go backstage. On the way, Juvia stood to give Lucy a hug because even she knew it was amazing.

"Thank you Juvia. Really," Lucy whispered in Juvia's ear before being bombarded by everyone.

Gajeel realized it was his turn and went to get the electric guitar ready, he planned on playing his own part. Juvia also knew she would have a major part in the song so one failure and everyone would know...

He didn't bother to wait for Max to present him but amde his way to the stage and said, " This song is called Metallic Kiss.."

The music started.

"_BACHIBACHI hibana chirashite Kobushi o majieta AITSU mo  
Itsu kara ka So tagai no yume Ki ni natte ta ki ga tsuiteita__  
Kami wa nabiite mo Ore wa nabikane-e__  
BIMYOU na kyouri ni Tokidoki DOKIDOKI shite iru ze___

_Yasashisa to iu SUITSU dake ja hinketsu sa Tetsubun hokyouu wa MASUTO  
Hara ga heccha tatakaene-e itazura wa KYUUTO na honno sa___

_METARIKKU KISSU musebinaku no sa PAWAA KOUDO de  
Koutetsu no sakebi hibiku WOW - WOW__  
METARIKKU KISSU bukiyou no SHAI na SUTOROOKU  
BIITO wa RIARU na HAATO abakidasu_

_Otoko mo onna mo NEKO MO Hade ni yariatta AITSU mo__  
Minna mina So iki terunda ze Dakara tomodachi to iu wake sa__  
Mono wa kowashite mo ai wa kowasene-e__  
KAJOU na hogo wa GAJIGAJI ganjigarame ni naru ze___

_Omote da urada shiroda kuroda to Uwasa-banashi shichi juu go-nichi shi terya ii__  
Sunao ja nai hyaku mo shouchi nareai wa sabitsuku motto da ze___

_METARIKKU KISSU shibire teru no sa ARUPEJIO no__  
Kaidan wo noboru oto ni WOW - WOW  
METARIKKU KISSU goujou mono no zange no uta__  
KOUDO wa SEPIA na MEMORI utsushidasu___

_GARAKUTA datte shiwake sa re AH__  
Sashinobe rareta atatakai te kitto wasurenai___

_(Oh, believe me)__  
METARIKKU KISSU musebinaku no sa PAWAA KOUDO de__  
Koutetsu no sakebi hibiku WOW - WOW__  
METARRIKU KISSU hamidashii no RASUTO NANBAA  
BIITO wa RIARU na HAATO abakidasu"_

Everyone was not expecting a nice song to come from Gajeel and his voice wasn't as bad as it normally is when he sings. The cheering wasquite loud so Gajeel, being a dragon slayer, walked off but now before he heard Juvai whisper _"Good job Gajeel-kun..."_He smiled at her before walking away.

Backstage, everyone watched as Gajeel actually smiled, not smirked, but smiled.

They complimented him although he said most of it was by Juvia.

"Next up, we have the one and only Levy McGarden!"

Cheers where heard but especially from Jet and Droy. She walked confidently over to the stage and Juvia said "Good luck Levy-chan!"

Juvia got ready because she knew the chords where going to be even harder than Gajeel's and she helped and made it extra difficult.

Levy smiled at Juvia and the music started.

"_Koori hajiitara Chiisana aozora ni  
Mukigen na kao Nozoki konda no  
Ware nagara hatto shite Shisen wo sora shita  
Nee Kimi wa ima Doushiteru no?_

_Mada maniau? Sore tomo osoi?  
Honto wa mada kimagure nanka janai_

_"Gomen ne" tte itsu kara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatta ndarou  
Gurasu no manatsu ga toketeku_

_"Gomen ne" itsu kara konna ni tomadou futari ni nacchata ndarou  
Iitai no ni Ienai  
Itsudemo Kimi to itai no ni  
Gomen ne, watashi._

_Chikadzuku hodo ni Hanareteiku mitai  
Tameiki ga sotto Sōda ni kieteku  
Yakusoku wa itsumo Watashi wo karakatte  
Hāto no naka wo Nuritsubusu yo_

_Mada maniau? Sore tomo osoi?  
Honto wa mada tsuyoki na furi wo shiteru_

_"Gomen ne" tte itsu kara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchata ndarou  
Gurasu no manatsu ga yonderu_

_"Gomen ne" itsu kara konna ni tomadou futari ni nacchata ndarou  
Iitai no ni Ienai  
Itsudemo Warawasetai no ni  
Gomen ne, watashi._

_Sunahama ni nokoru  
Ashiato-tachi tadotte yuku  
Kinou no watashi ni mou ichido  
Aetara kitto kouiu wa_

_"Baka ne"_

_"Gomen ne" tte itsu kara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatta ndarou  
Gurasu no manatsu tokenai de…_

_"Gomen ne" kimi ga warau tabi sekai wa umare kawaru ndarou  
Gurasu no manatsu nomihoseba_

_"Gomen ne" doushite konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatta ndarou  
Iitai no ni Ienai  
Nee kimi wo Warawasetai no ni  
Mattete Warawasete miseru_

_Gomen ne, watashi.  
Gomen ne, watashi."_

Whispers were heard from the crowd as Jet and Droy yelled about how amazing Levy was. Suddenly the guld erupted with cheers and compliments. Juvia stood up to congratulayte Levy and gave her a long hug.

"That was amazing," Juvia said

"You were and are going to be," Levy replied before going backstage.

Juvia then realized it was her turn and she had to get ready.

"And last but not least, Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia struggled to get the microphone where she wanted it to be before tugging it to the right place. The guild was patiently waiting for Juvia to start.

The music started before the piano started to play.

"_Tsuki__ni yurete iru bokutachi no mirai-zu ni_  
_Itsuka kanaeteku asu wo egaku yo_  
_Nakusenai negai wo kizande_

_Namida no kazu ga dareka no kizu o tsutsumunara  
Nani mo kowakunai nando mo shinji yō_

_Hatenai sora ni ryōte hirogete  
Nakanai yō ni tsuki wo miagete miru  
Kanashimi mo hikari yo bunara  
Modorenai to shite mo kamawanai  
Kagayaita yume ga sagasu mirai ni  
Kakegae no nai omoi tsudzuiteru kara  
Doko made mo aruite yukunda  
Tada hitotsu kokoro no kagi wo nigirishimete_

_Min'na mo ni mitsushita egao wa oboeteiru  
Kimi no yasashisa wo mune no itami wo  
Bokutachi ga deai ata riyū wo  
Tsurai kimochi wo hitotsu mo kotoba ni shimai mama  
Oboeri no naka de sayonara shitta kedo_

_Hatenai sora ni zutto kienai  
Kimi to kazoeta hoshi wo miagete miru  
Kono negai todoku made  
Modorenai michi wa susumitai  
Kagiri na yume ga kageru yoru ni mo  
Kakegai no nai omoi tsudzuiteku kara  
Itsumademo tsunagaru yō ni  
Kaga hitotsu kara no tobira no shinjiteiru_

_Kimi no koe ga kon'na ni chikaku de kikoeru yo  
Asayake ni somaru daichi wo  
Owari nai tobira hajime yō  
Forever_

_Hitori janai to oshiete kureta  
Kimi ga iru kara ima tsuyoku nareru  
Kono kizu ga hikari ni naru made  
Kesshite nakanai to kimetanda_

_Hatenai sora ni fureru mirai ni  
Kakegae no nai omoi tsudzuiteku kara  
Doko made mo aruite ikunda  
Tada hitotsu kagayaku kagi wo mune ni daite  
Zutto daite"_

Once the song ended, everyone stared at Juvia in awe, realizing she had an amazing voice. Everyone, including the most stubborn ones who refused to believe anyone was h=good, started clapping, then getting on their feet. Juvia had a standing ovation for one her songs. She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. She could hear Gajeel, Levy and Team Natsu cheering very loudly from backstage.

Wow…

I am gonna end the chapter there because it is 3am and I should really be asleep. I will probably update the rest next week and link all the songs... Night!


End file.
